Black Magic
by FarmerGirl025
Summary: Terrible Summary! What if Jack had to fight for the Guardians? Could he beat Pitch? What would he sacrifice for them? Rated T just to be safe!


Rise of the Guardians fan fiction.

The Guardians practically fell out of the sleigh, they were so tired.

"What happened to you guys?" Jack asked worried

"The kids stopped believing Jack. They stopped believing in all of us." Tooth answered barely able to stand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Guardians too weak? Good." Pitch laughed standing in front of his nightmares.

"You're not going to hurt them Pitch." Jack stood protectively in front of his friends.

"And who's going to stop me? You? You're not even a Guardian." Pitch mocked

With a wave of his hand, Pitch's nightmares charged Jack and the Guardians. Jack charged them and fought them away from the Guardians. Pitch sent more and more and Jack was starting to get weary.

"Better just stop Jack. You can't keep this up!" Pitch yelled

"I won't let them die!" Jack screamed and slammed his staff down freezing everything in front of him.

Pitch stood alone beside frozen nightmares. Shock didn't begin to describe what was on his face.

"You truly have grown Jack. Too bad you can't stop this." Pitch shot three black arrows at the Guardians.

"No!" Jack leaped in front of them and created a wall of ice

The wall deflected two arrows, but the third one, aimed at Tooth, slipped through. Jack jumped in front of it before it could touch her. Tooth screamed as Jack fell back, the black sand already spreading up his spine. Bunny and North stared in shock and disbelief at their dying friend. Tooth placed Jack's head in her lap and cried. Pitch stood above the two.

"How cute, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to save you friend." Pitch laughed as Jack cried out in pain. "Now where was I? Oh yes I was just about to kill you all." Pitch raised his hand ready to strike.

He didn't get the chance; Jack grabbed his staff, with his remaining strength, blasted Pitch with a blizzard of snow and ice. Pitch flew back miles landing on Jack's frozen lake.

The ice cracked and Pitch flew into blackness.

"Jack please. Open your eyes Jack. Come on." Tooth lightly patted his face.

She had to admit she had started to feel something for him and seeing him like this was too much to bare.

Bunny held Jack's lifeless body and shed a few tears. Although the kid ruined Easter every now and then, he didn't deserve to die.

North was silent. All the joy had melted out of him. Jack was a good kid and was like a son to him.

Tooth lightly kissed his forehead missing his white smile and kind laugh.

"I love you Jack. Guardian or not." Tooth brushed away a tear and watched as it fell on Jack's cheek.

She took to the skies and let the wind carry her cries. She practically busted through the door when she got to her palace. All of the tiny fairies stopped as she flew up the stairs to her room weeping. Tooth laid her head on her desk and stopped fighting the tears.

_**It's my fault. Jack would still be alive if I hadn't let him take that arrow. Why didn't I tell him to move? It's my fault.**_

The tear on Jack's cheek turned every shade of blue before turning into a snowflake. Bunny and North watched as it caught wind and fluttered away.

Jack gasped and sat up with a start scaring Bunny so that he almost dropped Jack. North laughed and crushed Jack to him, spinning the winter spirit in wide circles.

"Alright mate don't crush the little ankle bitter." Bunny laughed and patted Jack on the back. "Good to see ya mate."

"Good to see you too Kangaroo." Jack teased and the two of them laughed "Where's Tooth?" Jack asked looking around worried.

She gathered up her feathers and cried herself home." North said

"Better go brake the news that I'm not dead, or well, not again." Jack took off before anyone could commit

"Better leave the two alone." North laughed at Bunny and they both looked up at Manny.

Jack flew through the doors and into a swarm of panicking fairies. Once they all saw him the room became silent. A few fairies even fainted. Jack smiled causing more to faint.

Baby Tooth flew in front of Jack and hugged his nose, tickling it with her small feathers.

"Good to see you too Baby Tooth. Where's Tooth?" Jack went crosseyed as Baby Tooth backed away.

Baby Tooth flew up the stairs so quick; Jack had to fly up them to keep up with her. She stopped in front of Tooth's bedroom door and motioned for Jack to go in. Then she flew away to rejoin the fairies leaving to collect teeth.

Jack lightly opened the door and was shocked to hear the sound of crying. He stepped into the room and found Tooth with her head on her desk crying. The room dropped about ten degrees when Jack entered. Tooth felt the change in the temperature and turned to face Jack. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Jack was taken aback; he had never seen Tooth like this. Seeing Jack in shock, Tooth wiped her eyes and flew over to Jack and hugged him tight.

"I thought you were gone." She cried

Jack was scared to hug her, worried that he would make her cold. Tooth let go and Jack could see that she didn't really to. She studied his face and brushed the hair out of his eyes before hugging him again. This time Jack hugged back. He had spent 300 years alone and it felt good to be hugged. They stood like that for a few minutes before jumping out of the window heading for the North Pole.


End file.
